Brought By The Wind
by Pmiit
Summary: Different worlds collide, but tears are staining both of them. Will Sakura find a new lantern to light up her life?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, the whole Konoha village would be one helluva big happy couple party. So be glad I don't own it. D:

**A/N:** I'd wanted to write a InoSaku fic since I first saw these girls. I finally got the courage about a month ago, and this is the result - an angsty, yet sweet oneshot.

I know this story is lame, but you can only blame Chead. I wouldn't have liked to show this fic to anyone else, but she FORCED me to submit it. What an evil woman.

This is my first fic in 3 years, my first English fanfiction and my very first English fictional text ever. I know my English is bad - it's not my native language, and I've only studied it for five years. Critique is welcome, but don't be too strict. I'm just a pitiful human. :3

---

**BROUGHT BY THE WIND**

Everything seems to be fine.

It's pouring with rain. There's no one in the streets of Konoha. People are seeking shelter in bars and restaurants - it'd be stupid to stay home, they think. When the weather's like this, it's time to have fun. Shouts and cries echo everywhere, but there's no life outdoors.

'They're afraid of the thunderstorm', Haruno Sakura thinks as she gazes into distance. 'They wanna be close each other. Strange. The Konohan people have experienced much worse things that a bad weather.

Suddenly an unbearably bright lightning pierces the grey clouds. A complete silence falls, and then it comes - a thunderclap that deafens her for a while. She can't help grimacing. Yes, she hates thunderstorms as well. Actually, that is the only reason for her to take a walk when it thunders. Sasuke would've liked it.

Another lightning follows and Sakura forces herself to continue walking. Her clothes are all wet and so is her hair; she didn't bother to take an umbrella with her. Nothing really matters anymore.

She arrives to the bridge and leans her elbows on the rail. Bittersweet memories fill her head: team seven on this very bridge for the first time; Sakura throwing Naruto screaming into the river below; Sasuke kissing her just before confessing his love, hesitating –

Sakura shakes her head, but the memories won't go away. They surround her, teasing – "What does it feel like now, Sakura? You couldn't protect him. He's gone, forever. Because of your stupidity, your lack of strength, your own feelings..."

She lets a silent cry. The bridge squeaks under her feet as she lets herself fall onto her knees. Water runs down her face, and she can taste salt on her lips. Gosh, how tired she is.

"Oh, you shouldn't lie around like that. It tears my heart. Don't your feet ache because of that?"

She shivers. She's been so concentrated on herself that she hasn't noticed anyone arrive. Nevertheless, she doesn't look behind her. Whatever.

"If you wanna kill me, go ahead." She's almost surprised at the calmness of her voice. Her nose is all blocked up from crying – 'Did I just cry?' she wonders and bites her lower lip – and the color of her eyes matches her eyes greatly, but at least she succeeds to sound credible.

"What the hell are you mumbling about? Do you have an forehead ache instead?"

Sakura turns around, only to see the light blue eyes of a blonde girl looking at her, grinning. Great, that was the only thing missing as yet.

"Ino, you're an ugly pig. Go away."

"Why should I? Do you really have an intention to beat the shit out of me?" There's a wide smile on Yamanaka Ino's face. Sakura doesn't move an inch, although she would love to punch that arrogant young woman. Punch and punch HARD. What a pride.

"Sa-ku-ra." Ino tilts her head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura notices herself to burst into a gloomy laughter. "Sasuke is dead and Hinata's getting married with Naruto, and you're asking if something's wrong! Ino, you're a blockhead. You're so stupid that I could cry."

"You've cried already", Ino says, and this time there's no sarcasm in her voice. "You still don't get over it, do you?"

"That's none of your business", Sakura murmurs. She can't look at the blonde's honest eyes. She begins feeling cold.

"It's been two years!" Ino shouts. Sakura's eyes enlarge. She's never seen the other girl to lose control like that.

"So what?"

"Listen to me", Ino snaps. "You're not living anymore. You're just wandering around in your ramshackle apartment, eating some ramen for lunch and pitying yourself. That doesn't bring Sasuke back. You're only nineteen, Sakura! Don't act like an old widow. Wake up already."

"You're not the one to tell me what to do", Sakura says coldly. "You've never cared. Moron."

Ino steps closer Sakura, grabs her shoulders and shakes lightly. "You're in shock. Get up. You need some tea."

---

"So you decided to start a flower shop."

"As you can see." Ino notices that the tea water is coming to the boil, takes the pan and fills up a big, orange cup.

"And business is going well?"

"Quite."

Ino doesn't talk much, Sakura marks, lost in thought. The blonde is there, but the absence of her mind can almost be felt.

"You must be very lonely, too."

Ino snorts. "Not at all." She gives the cup to Sakura and sits onto the corner of the table.

Sakura doesn't believe her. Ino's little house is as tidy as tidy can be – how could she clean like a fool, if she wasn't home all the time?

"Drink it", Ino says a bit angrily.

Sakura raises an eyebrow. "No need to make a noise. I'll leave immediately."

"I didn't mean that."

She drinks the rest of her tea in one gulp. "Really. Why should I bother you anymore?"

Ino stares at the pink-haired one in frustration. "Don't annoy me."

Sakura stands up. ''You're saying "don't annoy me"? _You_ have been the one annoying _me _for the last twelve years!"

"Sit down."

"I'm leaving."

"You're not. You'll catch a cold."

"Stop bitching, Ino. As if you cared."

"If you only weren't that... awkward!" Ino yells. "I can't let you die, bastard."

"As if you cared." Sakura puts her shoes on and opens the door.

"You're not a stupid teen, you're an adult. Act like one." The blonde walks to the hall and simply pulls the other girl back. "Don't you really have anything else to say?"

"As if yo–"

Ino shoves her and closes the door. "Stay overnight."

---

"You're very kind", Sakura says as Ino has made her the bed.

"Wasn't I just annoying?"

At the moment Sakura realizes it - Ino looks sad. There's something almost desperate in the way she speaks, and no matter how widely she smiles, her eyes are always downcast.

"I only wish–" the blonde gasps, covering her pale face with her hands, "Sakura, could we – could we make peace?"

That's the surprise of Sakura's life. "Don't give me that crap", she's gonna say, but something makes her give it a second thought.

"Are you drunk?"

"You know I'm not."

That's right, Sakura knows it. Ino has never liked the taste of alcohol, but the sight of her begging of peace is something that makes Sakura doubt her very own eyes. It's... absurd.

"I never thought badly of you."

Sakura feels like dropping onto the floor. "Really?"

Ino nods, closing her eyes, holding herself. "I was... I couldn't stand..."

"What?" Sakura stars getting nervous. This must be something serious, it's been a long time since Ino's talked that way.

"I couldn't stand Sasuke around you."

The pink-haired girl sighs loudly, relaxing. "That's nothing new", she says. "Everyone knows you were jealous."

"That's true. But it wasn't Sasuke I was jealous of."

Sakura holds her breath. She looks at Ino; the young woman's tall and slim, her profile straight and the sparkling blonde hair reaches the small of her back. That kind of an appearance and still lonely? Well, world's not fair.

"I was afraid of losing you." There's a short, embarrassed laughter. "You may think I'm malicious, but... I knew I couldn't compare with him, and that made me mad. I wasn't brave enough to be furious with him – he would've beaten me to death – so I..."

"...so you treated me badly instead." Sakura feels a lump in her throat. Guilt surges over her like a tsunami.

Ino doesn't say a word. She sits down beside Sakura and gazes out of the window. It's raining like there was no tomorrow.

"Ino."

"Leave me alone." There's a tear running down the other girl's cheek.

"Ino... Ino, everything's okay."

Sakura tries to take Ino's hand. The blonde pushes her away powerlessly, sobbing.

"You don't have to forgive me, I'm just saying I–"

"Cut it out", Sakura says gently. "I'm not angry." She edges closer Ino and embraces her, holding her like a mother holds her child.

Ino gets all mixed up for a while, then ties her hands around Sakura and lowers her eyes. She has never felt so safe.

Minutes pass by, but the two stay still, Sakura stroking the blonde, beautiful hair. The bedroom remains quiet.

"Maybe", Sakura breaks the silence, "one day I'll yearn for you as well."

Ino pulls her to a small kiss. The night is falling, the rain is drumming on the roofs, and happiness is throwing light to the village.

Everyone will sleep well.


End file.
